linnathfandomcom-20200214-history
Tellia Vaellara
Tellia Vaellara is one of the few recorded children of the Linnathian Spirits, the youngest daughter of Arvaella. She is the founder of the Magical School of Sarthaire. She is the younger sister of Ahnwyndis, though she often is considered the more powerful of the two. History Born at the Dawn of Time as one of the first acts of Arvaella, to Tellia was given all the powers of Divination that ever were, are, and will be within the confines on Linnath. It is said that her eyes shine like the brightest stars, and that by merely looking into them one may divine as well as if they were looking at the starry sky on the clearest night in Linnath’s history. Her raiment is often plain and simple, unlike that of her sister. And indeed one might consider her to be plain and simple when placed beside her apparently much more interesting and worldly sibling. Yet behind that soft smile and quiet eyes lay a mind ever at work, a mind caring and loving, a mind that only wished to bring to pass what was meant to be. And while it was much harder to rouse her to emotion than it was her sister, when she was roused it was a thing to be feared indeed. Tellia was never known for being one to talk often, though some say this was not so much an act of wisdom as an act of prudence. For peering at every moment and all at once in the past, present, and future was enough to confuse even the minds of the Blessed. She and her school vanished during the Sancterram Conquests, the entire school of Sarthaire and all its students vanishing with her. This occurrence sapped the world of many of its best Diviners, and the art has struggled to recover ever since, especially as it’s been noted that those appearance promising in Divination Magics soon vanish without a trace. Impact Having helped to found the most respected schools of magic in the history of the realms, Tellia was well-beloved by the people of the realm, whether they practiced magic or not. Yet there was one with whom she never saw eye to eye, the queen of the Silver Woods, Linden Telperiath. Between them existed the most fierce of rivalries from the side of the queen. For Linden recognized how dangerous Tellia could be to her goals. Thus it was that, in the height of the Queen’s reign, an attempt was made on Tellia’s life. It very nearly succeeded, and Tellia lost much of her ability to divine. Since then she has ruled the school in a more nominal manner, and though she lacks much of her former talent, the insight having it gave her still means she knows far more than even most diviners about what was, is, and will be. Interesting Facts - Founded the elven school of Divination, Sarthaire - Saved the tradition of divination from the Sancterram conquest - Fought alongside the other school heads to kill the Terrasque unleashed by the Others. - Is said to have traveled to the very courts of the Others, and dined with their nobles. - Has lost most of her Divination Abilities since an assassination attempt against her. Category:Mage Category:School Founder Category:Legendary Category:Arvaellan